Just a dream
by dragonruler1992
Summary: Finn has a very...interesting dream about Kurt and realizes his feelings. I promise the story is better then the summary. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Finn was sitting on his couch, eyes closed with a slender frame straddling his waist above him kissing his neck. He threw his head back melting into his seat as the person continued sucking on his neck, leaving occasional bite marks. Finn shuddered with pleasure as he felt his pants growing tighter, and opened his eyes in pursuit of finding Rachael's mouth. He looked down expecting to see Rachael's brown eyes looking up at him, but instead found himself starring into blue/green orbs currently clouded over with obvious lust. Finn felt his cock involuntarily twitch at the sight of it.

"Ku….Kurt?" Finn exclaimed shock and confusion apparent in his voice.

"Shhhhh Finn it's ok." Kurt said then covered Finn's lips with his own.

Finn froze. _'Kurt's kissing me…shit I have to stop this….Mmmm…..No! This isn't right….I shouldn't….God, why am I so hard?'_ Kurt chose this moment to crash his hips into Finn's, grinding their arousals together.

"OH!" Finn moaned. _'Fuck it!_' He tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, bringing his face down and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Finn swept his tongue along Kurt's lower lip begging for access. Kurt responded immediately, opening his mouth to let Finn slip his tongue in. They explored each other's mouths with Finn quickly winning dominance. Kurt glided his tongue over Finns, causing the other boy to moan.

Kurt broke the kiss and grinned seductively before taking Finn's T-shirt off. Then reaching his destination, he undid the button of Finn's jeans and unzipped them with his teeth. Finn momentarily lifted himself off the couch allowing Kurt to pull his jeans and boxers off.

Kurt licked the tip causing Finn's head to roll back off the edge of the couch. Finn felt Kurt wrap his mouth around the top and start sucking. A jolt of electric like pleasure ran through his spine and all he could feel was Kurt's wet hot mouth around him. He looked down as Kurt bobbed his head up and down almost taking all of him in. Finn groaned. That sight alone was putting him closer to the edge.

"OH GOD KURT! I…..I'm gonna Mmmm….. I'm gonna cum! KUUUUUURT!" Finn screamed exploding wave after wave of pure ecstasy into Kurt's mouth.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Finn sat up with a jolt, quickly shutting his alarm off. He pulled his blanket off, and looked at the obvious wet spot obnoxiously covering his boxers. "Shit!"

"Finn are you ok in there?" His mom said through his closed bedroom door.

"Yeah Mom, I just…. Bumped my leg." Finn said unconvincingly.

"Ok Hun, try to be more careful."

Finn waited for her to pass before gathering up his clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He, luckily, made it to the bathroom without being caught by his mom. That would have been all kinds of awkward. Finn started the shower, turning it immediately to the coldest it would go. Hopefully that would help…. Ease his tension. Getting in, his thoughts turned to the dream that put him in his current situation. He remembered… making out with someone….then….

"Fuck!" He said suddenly remembering the entirety of his dream. _'Oh my god! I did not just have a dream about KURT FREAKIN HUMMEL! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Visions of the dream kept bombarding his mind. _Kurt's lust filled eyes, making out with Kurt, grinding against him, watching him blow him….._ Finn leaned against the shower wall letting the water cascade on him. He didn't trust his legs to keep him standing.

"Ok, Finn." He said talking to himself. "So, you had a kind of sex dream about Kurt. It's no big deal. It's probably because we've been becoming closer friends lately."

Finn sighed. That had to be it. _'Yeah, Finn, but you've been getting closer with other people in glee and you haven't had sex dreams about THEM.'_ Finn thought arguing with himself.

_'Ok, then it has to be hormones. I mean, I'm a teenage boy who's not getting any from his girlfriend. Besides, I'm sure every guy as some kind of dream like this….. Right? It doesn't make me….. gay…..does it?'_ Finn groaned and hit his head on the wall. He looked down and realized he was starting to get hard.

"Shit! I am definitely not going to take care of that. Not under these circumstances…. Thinking about….Kurt…" Finn shuddered. "Mailman, mailman, mailman."

Finn walked into school extremely pissed off… and sexually frustrated. He knew it was going to be a bad day. _'Ok, this isn't going to be hard. I just have to avoid…..him…. and spend a lot of time with Rachael. Yeah, I'm sure that will help. I just really want to spend time with my girlfriend. Yup, that's it.'_ He walked to his locker, and started putting in the combination. _'Ok 17-28-04….. damn it didn't work…. Or was it 04-17-28?...Damn… 28-04-17….' _

"Finally" he muttered under his breath. "Stupid combination." He said violently pulling his locker open, and taking out his History book, then slamming it shut. He walked to class, silently thanking the Gods that he didn't have this class with Kurt. He sat down in the seat in the very back row, planning on taking a nap if things got too boring. He remembered his schedule for today and put his head in his hands. He didn't have any classes with Rachael and had Spanish with Kurt. Then glee…. '_yay'_ he thought bitterly. _'fan-freakin-tastic.'_ Then the teacher walked in and started talking about The Civil War, and Finn quickly zoned out.

He was proud, it was now lunchtime and he made it through half the day without seeing Kurt. Sure, he had to avoid a couple hallways, duck into random classrooms when he saw him coming, and ended up being late to two of his classes, but it was worth it. Finn looked around the cafeteria and spotted Rachael. He walked over to the table where she was sitting with Mercedes and Tina, and sat in the chair right next to her.

"Hey Rachael" He said smiling.

"Hey Finn" She said returning his smile. He reached under the table and took her hand in his. _'Ahh this is what I need, some quality time with my girlfriend…. That should keep my thoughts away from…'_ Finn paled.

"Are you ok Sweetheart?" Rachael asked.

Finn nodded, the shook his head. "I…. just don't feel very good."

"You should go to the nurse then." She said matter-of-factly. "You won't be any good to us in glee if you're sick."

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said letting go of her hand and digging into his sandwich. He looked around at his table and noticed Mercedes talking to Tina about glitter or something. _'Doesn't….Kurt usually talk with Mercedes at lunch?_' He looked around the cafeteria and didn't see the boy in question anywhere.

"Pheres Kurf?" Finn asked with half his sandwich in his mouth.

"Finn, don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded him.

Finn swallowed the contents in his mouth. "I said where is Kurt?"

"Oh, he has a French Club meeting or something." His girlfriend told him. Finn smiled. That means he didn't have to see him until Spanish.

Finn walked into Spanish visibly shaking. He was not looking forward to this. He wondered if there was anyway he could still bail out and go to the nurse. Just then the final bell rang and sealed his fate. He took his assigned seat next to Kurt and grimaced. Being this close to him was making his stomach do all kinds of weird things. _'It's ok Finn.'_ He thought giving himself a mental pep talk. _'It's just Kurt. You guys are friends. Besides, you only have to sit here for an hour. You can do it.'_ Mr. Schue started to lecture about verbs or something like that. Finn tried to concentrate on what he was saying but he couldn't get passed the idea of sitting so close to Kurt. He felt like the temperature increased by about 200 degrees.

Finn looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye and instantly regretted his decision. Kurt was sitting there focusing on what Mr. Schue was saying with the pen he was using to take notes hanging from his mouth. Finn starred as Kurt had his lips wrapped around the pen, while unconsciously biting the end. Visions of his dream flashed in Finn's mind. _Kurt's mouth wrapped around his cock sucking him off, bobbing up and down between his legs, screaming Kurt's name when he came. _Finn moaned, startling Kurt.

"Are you ok Finn?" Kurt asked worried he was gonna be sick or something. Finn shook his head. That's all he could do for fear of making another noise or saying something stupid. He bit his lip as he felt his pants tighten.

"Mr. Schue can I go to the bathroom?" Finn practically screamed running out the door without even waiting for an answer. He ran to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and went over to the sinks. Turning the temperature to cold, he gathered the water in his hands and splashed in on his face. It was way too warm in that school. He looked down at the growing bulge in his pants. _'Mailman, mailman, mailman.'_ He thought to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself pacing back and forth in front of the mirrors. "It's Kurt Hummel! He's a dude, I can't be feeling like this. I'm not gay!" Finn turned around and punched the wall behind him. A loud *crack* sound filled the bathroom. "OW! Shit!" He looked at his left hand. It was already turning a blackish purple color, and starting to swell. "Why the hell did I do that?"

The bell rang and he decided he should go to the nurse's office just to make sure he hadn't accidently broken it.

"What did you do?" The nurse asked him when he got there.

"I ummmmm accidently… fell and landed on it."

"Uh-huh" She said unconvinced but she didn't press the matter. "It doesn't look like anything's broken but I think you sprained it. Plus, you're going to have a pretty bad bruise for at least a week. I'll get you an arm brace and I don't want you taking it off, except to shower, for a couple of weeks." She got the brace and returned putting it on his arm making sure it fit. He thanked her and left, walking to his car. He wasn't going to Glee practice today, they could make do without him for one day.

What did you think? Please review! It will get better I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reading this and for the awesome reviews! So, one of you asked what the timeline is. It takes place after the Never Been kissed episode because I include Blaine in this chapter. I'm not really sure if I'm going to keep up with the current season or not though. We'll see how it goes. I'm currently debating whether or not to include the wedding. What do you guys think? Let me know and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, and blah, blah, blah

Ch2

Finn pulled into his driveway after awkwardly driving home one handed. He walked into his house and smiled. It was Friday, so he had the entire weekend to just kick back and forget the entire situation with Kurt. Finn entered the living room and found his mom just hanging up the phone.

"Hey Mom" He said.

"Oh, hey Finn" Carole looked at him and smiled. That smile quickly faded as she gazed at the brace. "Finn what did you do?" She asked worry apparent in her voice, walking over to inspect his arm.

Finn frowned, he momentarily forgot about his arm. "I….I caught the basketball weird in gym class and jammed it or something."

"Uh-huh." Carol said inspecting it further. Why did nobody believe him?

Finn pulled his arm back. "I'm just gonna take some Tylenol and make a sandwich." He said heading toward the kitchen.

"Finn, you should definitely take some Tylenol, but I don't want you to lose your appetite. We're leaving in like just over an hour."

Finn wrinkled his forehead in confusion. He didn't think they had plans. "Why? Where are we going?"

His mom frowned. "Finn, it's Friday. We're having our weekly dinner with Burt and Kurt. Remember?"

Finn felt nauseous He was looking forward to not seeing the above mentioned boy for at least a couple of days. "Awwww, Mom, do I have to go? Can't I just stay here?"

Carole sighed. "No, Finn. This is the first dinner we've had since Burt went into the hospital. He's feeling better, so we're all going to Breadsticks. You know it will mean a lot to him if you came." She gave him a look that indicated that there wasn't any room for discussion.

Finn groaned. "Ok Mom."

She smiled. "Good now go get changed."

Finn went into the kitchen and took two Tylenol before heading to his room to change. He opened his closet and pulled out a blue button up shirt. _'Damn, this is going to be a very long night.'_

Finn and Carole walked into the restaurant to find the Hummels waiting for them. He glanced at their table. Burt was nervously fiddling with his napkin and sending protective glances toward….. wait, who was that? Finn just noticed the other person sitting at the table. Kurt was excitedly talking to him.

Carole and Finn approached their table. Burt looked up and relief washed over his face. He stood up and pulled Carole's chair out for her and shook Finn's hand.

"Hey guys" Burt said returning to his seat. Finn sat down in the available spot next to….. Whatever is name is. Kurt didn't even realize they arrived until his dad elbowed him in the ribs for being rude.

"Oh, hey Carole, Finn" Kurt smiled and motioned to the person on his right, and Finn's left. "This is my friend Blaine."

"Hello everyone" Blaine said nervously.

Finn looked at Kurt and cringed as he felt his stomach flip. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the memories of his dream currently bombarding his brain. Then he looked at Blaine and glared. He suddenly felt really pissed off, and he had no idea why. _'I'm probably just mad because….. because this is supposed to be a family thing. And… and this Blaine character looks kind of shady. Why is he here anyways?_'

He looked at his mom who was quietly talking to Burt. He rolled his eyes at her obvious flirting. Finn glanced over at Kurt and Blaine. He didn't like the way that Kurt's eyes were glowing while he was talking to…Blaine.

"So Blake, why are you here?" Finn asked glaring at him.

"Finn!" his mom scolded, hitting his good arm. "Don't be rude!" Finn didn't remove his heated gaze from him.

"It's ok Ms. Hudson." Blaine said calmly smiling at her. He looked at Finn and was taken aback by the look he was getting. "It's Blaine actually, and Kurt wanted me to meet his Dad, Carole, and you."

Finn looked accusingly at Kurt, ignoring the feeling rising in his stomach. Just then the waitress came by to take their orders, clearing only a fraction of the tension. They all placed their orders and she left. Finn stuck a straw in his soda and started sipping on it, eying Blaine carefully.

Blaine started to stand "Excuse me everyone, I'm going to use the restroom." Kurt watched him leave. Finn looked at their parents who were still deep in conversation, pretty much oblivious to everything else. He moved over to the chair that Blaine was just sitting in moments ago, leaning in to quietly talk to Kurt. Finn looked intently at Kurt who returned his gaze with a questioning expression.

"Why did you invite him?" Finn asked. He could hear the anger in his voice, but chose to ignore it.

Kurt gave him an annoyed look. "I don't have to explain myself to you Finn. But, he's my friend. Like he said, I wanted him to meet everyone." Finn watched his lips move as he talked and instantly regretted the lack of space between them "Besides, why do you care?"

Finn leaned back, surprised by his question. _'Why do I care?_' "I…..I don't." he said quietly.

"Obviously you have some kind of problem Finn Hudson, otherwise you wouldn't be over here interrogating me." Kurt looked at him pointedly.

Finn leaned in again whispering "I don't like him."

Kurt glared at him and Finn gulped. He definitely didn't like Kurt looking at him like that, with that much apparent anger. "You don't even know him."

"I don't have to. Come on Kurt, he doesn't look trustworthy."

"Finn! You have absolutely no right to judge him like that. He's helped me more then you could even imagine. You of all people should know there's more to a person then what's readily seen. When I first met you, I could've just labeled you as a stupid, homophobic jock and never talked to you. "

"Kurt-"

"No. I'm done talking to you about this Finn Hudson." Kurt said, sitting straighter and looking away from him. Finn could tell he was pissed.

He got up and moved to his original seat. A minute later Blaine returned from the restroom, completely oblivious to the heated discussion. The waitress came by with their food and Finn just concentrated on eating, violently stabbing each bite of chicken before putting it in his mouth.

After dinner, Burt walked Carole over to her car. _'Great'_ Finn thought. '_Now we're gonna be here for at least another ten minutes.' _He stole a glance toward Kurt who was talking to Blaine by what Finn assumed was Blaine's car.

He continued to watch as Blaine leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to blush and smile. Blaine smiled back at him before getting into his car and driving away. Finn watched the exchange and felt heat rising in his cheeks. He looked down at his hands and realized they were tightly balled into fists. _'When the hell did that happen?' _He whipped out his phone and dialed Rachael's number.

"Hello?" Rachael said, picking up on the second ring.

"Hey Rach." Finn said.

"Oh, hey Finn."

"Rachael, if you're not busy tomorrow, do you wanna come over and hang out?"

"Sure Finn. I have dance in the morning, but I can come over after that, around noon."

"Sounds good Rachael. See you then." He hung up the phone after goodbyes were exchanged and smiled. _'This is what I need, some alone time with my girlfriend. This will make this strange mess go away. Hopefully.'_

Thank you for reading! Was it good? Bad? Ugly? Please review!


End file.
